coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9430 (13th April 2018)
Plot Toyah lies to Peter that Jacqui Ainsworth has contacted them to say that her latest scan shows she's having a girl. Eva can barely stand seeing Peter's happiness. Toyah distracts Peter with her suspicions that Simon stole her £20. Back at his flat, Robert confesses all to Carla, saying that she couldn't take it in her stride if she had a mastectomy and hysterectomy, and telling her about all his other personal problems over the last year or so stressing him out. Eva tells Leanne she's going away for a while on a beauty course to the USA. She thinks it's to get away from Aidan, Adam and Underworld. Audrey is brought back to recuperate at No.8. She is cold to Leanne when she asks after her. Sarah asks Gary to move in with her and, in return, he asks her to marry him. Delighted, she accepts. Robert tries to justify his steroid-taking, asking her to keep it from Michelle. She agrees if he agrees to stop taking them. He reluctantly agrees and she confiscates his supply. Rana is touched when Zeedan makes her some homemade chicken soup. Leanne promises to speak to Simon about stealing. Audrey can see how worried Gail is about David. Aidan looks over the scan photo that Eva left behind. Robert is on the phone to his supplier when Michelle comes in, seeing evidence of him having another woman in the flat. He tells her he was offloading on Carla about the calendar but doesn't fancy her. Peter and Leanne confront Simon but he is vociferous in his denials. Aidan is having trouble processing what has happened with Eva. Peter and Leanne tell Simon they will go to the police if they have any more trouble. Audrey is pleased at Sarah's news but Gail isn't sure they're ready for this step. Kate calls to see Rana but Zeedan refuses to let her in the house. Eva has packed for her sojourn in her cottage. Aidan wishes her well. Shona tells David she saw him at the hospital and accuses him of being on steroids. Eva leaves. Simon confronts Toyah, telling her that he knows they are hiding something from Peter and suggests that it's best if she forgot that the money went missing. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and loading bay *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Gary's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon is accused of theft; Carla demands an explanation from Robert; and Gary asks Sarah to marry him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,808,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes